


Backstage

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom!Misha, F/M, NSFW, Smut, sub!Reader.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Things get a little heated backstage with your lover~





	Backstage

Your back was to the wall, your legs spread around his thick thigh, your shirt torn from his rough fingers. You bit your lip as his knee pushed upwards, trying to keep quiet, imagining the herd of fans on the other side of the wall. They were just inches away; surely they could hear your heavy breaths, your heart racing in your ears.

Misha’s big lips fell from your mouth to suckle your pulse as his hand slid against your stomach. Your body tensed when his warm fingers tickled your hip, and you gasped against him.

“Please…”

A smile cracked over his lips, and Misha pulled back to look down at you. You tipped your head back, offering him your mouth, but he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, grinning as his fingers grazed the bare skin above your jeans.

“Please?” he whispered. “Please what?” He shifted over you, pressing you further into the wall. His weight took your breath away and his lips brought it back. His tongue was hot and he tasted like bubblegum, sweet and fruity, and you moaned happily as he kissed your thoughts away.

Your hands rose slowly up his big arms, fingers digging into the dip of his shoulders, feeling all the tight muscles you’d only ever dreamed of.

Misha rolled his hips slowly, and you felt him, hard and ready between your legs. A whimper echoed between your open mouths as he pulled back for a breath of air, and you clung to his shoulders as he rocked upwards again.

“Please!”

Misha licked at your mouth and cupped your breast with one large hand, searching for your nipple through the layers of fabric that covered you. “You need to ask, Y/N,” he said in a deep whisper. “Say the words.”

Your lip quivered and your mind reeled as you searched for your question, for what you truly wanted. “Please, Misha…” you panted, your body shaking beneath him, consumed with your arousal. “…please let me.”

He pulled back, pushing himself away from you, leaving you cold and desperate. He cocked an eyebrow and stared down at you with disapproval painting his face and leaking into his voice. “What did you call me?”

You swallowed hard and stared back with eyes half mast and glassy. “I…um…”

Deep blue eyes scanned your face, waiting, demanding your answer.

Somehow, you found it.

“Mr. Collins, Sir. May I please suck your cock?”

His fingers brushed gently across your cheek, and he hooked his thumb between your lips, pulling your mouth open slowly. “That’s better,” he said, his eyes glued to your parted lips. He leaned in and you held your breath as he came close, bringing his hand down to close firmly around your throat. His pink lips brushed over yours, but he pulled away too soon.

“On your knees, slut.”

He squeezed your throat just tight enough to make your eyes roll before releasing his hold and stepping back.

Your chest was heaving, your breath quick but heavy, your mouth watering at the thought of what was to come.

Misha spread his legs a bit and crossed his arms, watching as you floated against the wall. When you still didn’t move, too excited to focus, he clicked his tongue and shook his head slightly. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

His voice snapped you to attention, and you sank down the wall, quickly falling onto your hands and knees. Misha smirked above you and took a few steps backwards, making you crawl across the floor to him. When he stopped, so did you, and you rose up onto your knees, tucking your heels beneath your ass, waiting.

You slipped easily into position, keeping your eyes down, your head bowed. Your heart was racing, but your breathing was slowing, your thoughts falling away.

Misha patted the top of your head lovingly, smoothing the hair back from your forehead. “That’s my good girl,” he said softly.

You closed your eyes and sighed happily, smiling under his praise. His hand left your head and you heard his feet shuffle on the hard floor in front of you. You heard him open his jeans, popping the button slowly, and then the metallic rip of his zipper falling met your ears.

Misha placed his palm on your cheek, his thumb caressing your lips like a kiss as he gave his command, “Now…open up.”


End file.
